Nonmalt
is a fictional humanoid species from the Ultra Series, they first appeared in Ultraseven episode 42. Subtitles: *Ultraseven: *Heisei Ultraseven: Stats *Height: 1.7 m, 1.6 m (Heisei Ultraseven) *Weight: 40 kg, 43 kg (Heisei Ultraseven) *Origin: Unknown, took residence underneath the ocean floor History Ultraseven Civilians that forced to live underwater by human ancestors sought revenge for thousands of years, lying beneath the sea in their own city. In the modern era, they finally struck by destroying two large ships and sending Guyros to attack the third. Later that day Nonmalts used a nuclear submarine that they stole from the United Kingdom sometime ago to attack a local harbour town and opened fire with Guyros to assist them. However, the Ultra Garrison forced the submarine to dive under the water. With Guyros battling Ultraseven, Nonmalts had very little hope as they were soon finished by the TDF HR1 with their city shortly after. Trivia *Nonmalt's head is designed after a cabbage. *Nonmalt was designed by Noriyoshi Ikeya. *Nonmalt's heads were sculpted by Ryosaku Takayam. *Despite the fact that the situation in the episode was caused by Captain Kiriyama's actions, Kiriyama was killed offscreen in Heisei Series due to his actor's death. In the novel however, he did appear. **Captain Kiriyama even said that the Nonmalt were actually an alien race that only desired to dominate the Earth by faking their origins, hence there were no such lifeforms to ever set foot on Earth before humans appeared. Whether his theory was true or not still remains unknown. *If their claims are true Nonmalt would be the first non-human threat to mankind in the series to originate from Earth. The Underground People are technically still human as they are an offshoot of humanity. *Episode writer Tetsuo Kinjo based the Nonmalts' backstory on the Japanese cultural suppression of Ryukyuan people, which he experienced personally as a native of Okinawa. *According to Dan/Ultraseven, his people from Nebula M78 call Earthlings Nonmalts. This made him wonder if there were non-human Nonmalts on Earth too. *In the TNT dub, the Nonmalts were called the Tomatans. Heisei Ultraseven A female Nonmalt appeared in the series Heisei Ultraseven - I Am an Earthling. Nonmalt appears as a human woman, representing her species she declared to the space-faring civilizations that modern humanity had destroyed her race. To prove that mankind was not the savage race most of the universe perceived them to be humanity had to release the Omega Files, a collection of information taken from the destroyed remains of the Nonmalt city which also held some of the secrets of the Universe waiting to be decrypted. Nonmalt appeared to Dan/Kazamori explaining her situation, which later included Kaji's aggression plot to conquer the universe. Despite her seemingly just cause her desires were no different from that of most invaders, her goal was to wipe out humanity so her brethren who had long escaped to another world could claim the Earth after humanity was destroyed. To this end she led Kazimori into a trap were the now xenophobic humans, which included TDF officer Kaji, would capture him and later sent Zabangi to destroy the satellites dishes transmitting the Omega Files. The humans' failure to release the file would make her slaughter all of them legal in the eyes of the Space Faring civilizations. However, her plan was spoiled when Seven's allies in the Ultra Garrison freed him.Seven entered the Ooparts storage facility and, after stopping Kaji from discouraging him from entering, he was greeted by a Nonmalt and she revealed to him that inside the ancient casket was not only the Earthling he loved but also their chosen one to be the witness of their civilization's fate and the truth of the recent Earthlings. That turned out to be Furuhashi, whom the Nonmalts revived him by converting him into Tachyon particles, brought to their time and reconstructing him from the said particles. Later, Seven confronted the Nonmalt, convincing her to forgive humanity but she refused to do so. Despite her threats that the Omega Files release would show him as a mass murderer for failing to stop the Nonmalt genocide carried out by the original Ultra Garrison and her warning that he would be convicted for breaking the law, Seven still transformed and stopped her monster. Afterwards, she taunted him that there "was nothing for him to live in the universe" and disappeared. Trivia *Cast: Noriko Watanabe *In the novel Ultraseven Episode: 0 which includes a retelling of "I Am an Earthling", Nonmalt appears in the form of a young Anne, thus creating a more emotional dilemma for Seven. Nonetheless, the Nonmalts were killed as well as Zabangi *''Heisei Ultraseven'' seemingly provided an alternate background for Nonmalt where the race's claims as the true inhabitant of the Earth and humans as invaders may have been true. Though Ultraseven was warned that his involvement in this civil war was forbidden, he still defended the humanity when the Nonmalts attempted ruin mankind's attempts to clear their name. As a result, many of the inhabitants from outer space branded Ultraseven a criminal and punished him by having the Ultra imprisoned in the Horsehead Nebula. However, Seven would escape his punishment five years later when the Dragonic Saucer used Satomi's energy to free him. Powers and Weapons *Laser Pistol: Nonmalt has a pistol that shoots lasers. *Guyros: Nonmalt can command this monster. *Gloria: A nuclear submarine stolen from United Kingdom, this was utilized by the Nonmalt for attacking ships and bases underneath the sea floor. The submarine was armed with dozens of rotary cannons that are able to destroy a small town. :;Heisei Ultraseven *Human Disguise: Nonmalt can disguise themselves as humans though they mostly refused to use this. *Zabangi: Nonmalt can command this monster for their liking. bandicam 2017-04-02 00-10-55-389.jpg|Laser Pistol Guyros1.jpg|Guyros bandicam 2017-04-02 00-12-22-672.jpg|Gloria Submarine Nonmart-heisei.jpg|Human Disguise Zabangi YJ.jpg|Zabangi Gallery kg-nonnmaruto2.jpg nonmalt2.jpg Nonmalt.png Nonmalt.jpg|Three Nonmalts in Gloria Nonmalt new.png|Nonmalt in the Okinawa episode of Ultra Kaiju Sanpo. vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h10m28s176.png|A Nonmalt disguised as a Chinese Soldier Vlcsnap-2019-03-04-23h52m25s29.png|A Nonmalt (in her human disguise) and Ultraseven with the ancient casket (identified as an Oopart) Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-00h20m59s27.png id:Nonmalt Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Category:Kaiju